Especial de Navidad
by nani27
Summary: Una navidad que sin duda quedara en la memoria de aquella pareja enamorada, en la que el regalo mas importante es estar con la persona amada... Quizá Anna aparezca un poco OCC...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Especial de Navidad<strong>

El día, a pesar de ser tan frio era realmente hermoso. Todo estaba bañado con una fina capa de nieve y la apariencia blanquecina que poseía todo el paisaje, hacia que todo se viera como en un cuento de hadas y daba realmente una apariencia de paz y tranquilidad.

Por lo general, en la fechas de navidad y año nuevo, la pensión parecía cobrar vida, pues todos los amigos más cercanos de los dueños de la misma se ponían de acuerdo para ir a pasar las festividades allí. Pero ese día, 24 de diciembre, había sido totalmente diferente a la reciente tradición. Ese día la pensión se encontraba en absoluto silencio, solamente perturbado por los pasos de la única persona que había allí. Todo se debía a que habían acordado celebrar ese día en la Mansión Oyamada ya que Manta había hecho unas remodelaciones y quería celebrar la apariencia de su mejorada casa con sus amigos y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Anna miraba por la ventana de su habitación como pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a caer. Sentía una paz tranquilizadora y se sentía realmente bien. Ella había decidido no asistir a la celebración, primero, porque ellos no deberían celebrarla y segundo porque no quería estar rodeada de gente tan ruidosa. Apreciaba a los amigos de su prometido pero un tiempo sin ellos le sentaría bien. Aun si para faltar hubiera tenido que engañar a su prometido diciéndole que se adelantara y que ella luego iría.

Pero ese día también la ponía nostálgica y también por eso prefería estar sola. Alrededor de esas fechas hace unos años, sus padres la habían abandonado y la señora Kino la acogió como aprendiz. De cierto modo dolía un poco recordar esas cosas.

- Creo que debiste haber ido con ellos o al menos decirle la verdad a Yoh y no mentirle – Anna miro al ángel que la estaba acompañando.

- Y yo creo que deberías meterte en tus asuntos – la rubia volvió su vista a la ventana – Yoh quería ir, yo no soy quien para negarlo algo que lo haga tan feliz – el ángel que la acompañaba sonrió – sabía que si le decía que no quería ir el haría hasta lo imposible por convencerme o en el peor de los casos abstenerse de ir solo para quedarse a hacerme compañía – la itako suspiro – y eso lo hubiera puesto triste aunque lo tratara de ocultar.

- Bueno si pides mi opinión…

- No te la pido – interrumpió Anna.

- Como decía – dijo el ángel ignorando a Anna – si pides mi opinión creo que a él le hace feliz compartir contigo – Anna dirigió de nuevo su vista a aquel ángel que la acompañaba – también le hace feliz compartir con sus amigos pero te aseguro que si tú no estás con él, en esta fecha que es importante, eso lo deprimirá.

- Igual, si hubiera ido le hubiera amargado la noche – dijo Anna luego de suspirar – esto es lo mejor, que cada uno haga algo que lo haga feliz y en este momento, estar sola, me hace feliz – en ese instante el móvil de Anna empezó a sonar y ella lo contesto - ¿Hola?

- _Anna, habla Hikaru ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

- Bien ¿Cómo estas tu? – respondió amablemente Anna a su compañera de clases.

- _Bien. En realidad estoy con todo el grupo aquí en mi casa. Vamos a celebrar las fiestas aquí y me preguntaba si tú quisieras venir. Sabes que nos alegraría mucho que vinieras y si quieres puedes venir con Yoh._

- Yo no lo creo posible Hikaru – dijo Anna tratando de excusarse – me gustaría ir a acompañarlos pero Yoh y yo ya tenemos planes y – Anna miro al ángel que la acompañaba, que por cierto la miraba con cierto reproche.

- _¡OH Vamos Anna! La pasaremos realmente bien, considerando que estarán algunos padres ¡Pero aun si!_

- Yo – Anna siguió escuchando a su amiga parlotear sin parar sobre que debería ir – está bien. Iré pero seré solo yo.

- _¿Enserio? ¡OH Que bien! Ya pondré otro lugar en la mesa ¡Te estaremos esperando Anna! ¡No tardes!_

- Me alegra que al menos no vas a estar sola – Anna miro al ángel – aunque insisto, deberías hablar con Yoh.

- Ya Sakura, no insistas – Anna se levanto y empezó a buscar en su armario ropa abrigada para salir – Yoh estará feliz por estar con sus estúpidos amigos y yo estaré con los míos. Lo llamare para desearle felices fiestas y ya ¡Todos ganan!

- Vamos Anna – hablo dulcemente el ángel – al menos llámalo – Anna suspiro.

- No lo hare y no insistas.

- Se preocupara.

- Ya te dije lo llamare cuando sea mas de noche, le deseare felices fiestas y le diré que me enferme de último minuto y que por eso no pude ir – el ángel le dio una sonrisa triste.

- Esta bien. Pero luego no te arrepientas Anna, yo sé porque te lo digo – dijo Sakura mientras se desvanecía lentamente.

Anna suspiro y siguió vistiéndose. Ahora con lo que le había dicho ese ángel, sintió un cargo de consciencia terrible por haberle mentido a Yoh y porque ahora, lo dejaría plantado. Pero en realidad no quería amargarle la noche a su prometido y no quería estar con esos tarados que llamaba amigos. Tal vez ella tampoco quería estar con sus amigos y más si la mayoría de ellos iban a estar con sus familias, pero quizás un cambio de ambiente le haría bien.

Ya estaba lista, así que bajo las escaleras que la llevaban al primer piso. Luego de darse una última mirada en el espejo, ya estaba lista para irse pero algo llamo su atención. Sobre la mesa situada en la cocina había dos regalos, uno era el que ella tenía planeado darle a Yoh y el otro, a juzgar por el envoltorio, era de Yoh, quizá para ella o quizá para uno de sus amigos. Sintió curiosidad por saber que había allí dentro y para quien seria, pero abandono sus impulsos y continúo el camino a la salida para poder irse. Aunque pensó en devolverse y esconder su regalo pues ya se estaba arrepintiendo de dárselo, ignoro esa idea y siguió su camino.

Tal vez si debió hacerle caso a ese ángel que siempre la acompañaba y debió llamar a Yoh, tal vez en un principio no debió mentirle o tal vez debió acompañarlo. Quizás si se estaba comportando como una mala persona y debería ir a la Mansión de Manta.

Pero esa idea la abandono tan rápido como llego. Seguro si iba el estúpido ainu la trataría de bruja, sin saber que eso realmente le dolía; Tamao planearía decirle sus sentimientos a Yoh fracasando en el intento, sin saber que eso la asustaba al pensar si Yoh la pudiera corresponder; Ren trataría de comportarse como si en verdad no quisiera estar allí, sin saber que ella le gustaría fingir como él; Manta trataría de ser amigable con ella solo por Yoh, sin saber que a ella le gustaría que en realidad la tratase así porque quisiera; el resto le temería, sin saber que ella detestaba ser una bruja con ellos; e Yoh la ignoraría, sin saber que de todos y todo, eso era lo que más la lastimaba.

Pronto se encontró en la entrada del parque y con los dos caminos que la llevarían a lugares diferentes. Uno la llevaba a la Mansión Oyamada, el otro, a la casa de su amiga Hikaru. Suspiro y tomo el camino que la llevaba a la casa de su amiga. No se sentía preparada para otro año más en el que tendría que disimular sus sentimientos heridos en esa patética fiesta en la que todos se sentían a gusto y ella fuera de lugar.

No conto con que Yoh ya la había visto tomar otro camino y mucho menos con que esa persona que ahora la detenía era él.

- ¡Annita vas por el camino equivocado! Es por el otro camino – Anna giro lentamente para ver a su prometido un poco asombrada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Jeje bueno, resulta que se me quedo un regalo en la pensión – empezó a explicar Yoh – estuve llamando para ver si alcanzabas a llevarlos a la mansión de Manta pero como no contestabas entonces iba para allá a recogerlos y de paso recogerte a ti – Yoh agarro las manos de Anna – te demoraste pero valió la pena, porque estas hermosa – Anna se sonrojo.

- Lo siento Yoh pero – la itako suspiro – yo no iba, mejor dicho, yo no voy a la casa de Manta.

- ¿Qué? Pero tú me dijiste…

- Se lo que dije pero ahora mismo prefiero ir a la casa de Hikaru – Yoh miraba atónito a su prometida ¿lo iba a plantar? ¿Le había mentido? ¿Por qué? – no es nada personal pero ya le prometí a Hikaru que iría.

- También me lo prometiste a mi Anna – dijo Yoh decepcionado - ¿Por qué no quieres ir? ¡Todos los años nos reunimos para estas fechas!

- No has considerado que eso es lo que tú quieres – Yoh miro su prometida confundido – tal vez yo no quiero reunirme con ellos cada año, tal vez me siento más vulnerable en esta época del año, tal vez no quiero que hieran mis sentimientos con cada cosa ofensiva que me dicen aun si les doy una cachetada para no mostrar mi llanto – el castaño se quedo sin palabras, no sabía que Anna se sentía así – tal vez lo único que quiero es quedarme sola porque ver a los demás felices me hace sentir infeliz, tal vez lo único que quiero es que todo esto termine pronto porque no soy feliz y no tengo una familia.

- Entonces ¿eres infeliz a mi lado? ¿Yo no soy tu familia? – Dijo Yoh dolido por las últimas frases dichas por Anna – si te sentías así solo lo tenias que haber dicho Anna. Y si te sientes tan infeliz entonces es mejor que busques esa felicidad que yo no te logro dar – Anna sintió como sus ojos se humedecían ¿Esto era lo que creía que era?

- Supongo que entonces debe ser así porque yo siento que no piensas en mí ni en lo que me gustaría mientras que yo lo hago todo por ti.

- ¿Lo haces todo por mi? – Pregunto Yoh empezando a enojarse.

- Si, te entreno así me odies porque me preocupa tu seguridad y tu vida, voy a donde quiera que vayas, incluyendo fiestas en las que no soy bien recibida, hago un sinfín de cosas que no sabes para hacerte muchas cosas más fáciles – Anna agacho la mirada – y ni siquiera estoy en tus prioridades.

- Eso no es cierto Anna – exclamo Yoh ya enfadado – no trates de hacerte la victima porque yo también me siento mal a veces. Detesto que te comportes como una tirana, que no me trates como a tu prometido sino como a un esclavo, me siento mal al saber que te quiero y no puedo demostrártelo porque no te gusta que lo haga, me siento mal por saber que no te puedes llevar bien con mis amigos y que en ocasiones me toque decidir.

- Creo que entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer – dijo Anna con voz estrangulada, conteniendo su llanto.

- Anna, es solo una pelea, no hay que tomar decisiones tan apresuradas.

- Tú te sientes infeliz, yo también, eso solo puede resolverse separándonos, ya que evidentemente juntos no somos felices – Anna se trato de limpiar unas lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos – me iré ahora a la casa de Hikaru, tu puede volver a la mansión de Manta. Cuando vuelvas yo ya habré sacado todo de la pensión.

Anna se fue sin decir más y sin esperar la respuesta de Yoh. Otro recuerdo doloroso para agregar a su colección y otra razón por la cual detestar estas fechas. Justo cuando ella seguía su camino, el ángel con el que ella había estado hablando ese día, aparecía nuevamente.

- Debes devolverte Anna.

- Cállate.

- No estás siendo justa ni con él ni contigo – el ángel le hablaba mientras les seguía – ambos tienen motivos pero no puedes echar todo a la borda sin pensarlo.

- Esta claro, el no es feliz yo no soy feliz, listo, es mejor estar cada uno por su lado – dijo Anna mientras aceleraba el paso y su voz empezaba a entrecortarse.

- Estas haciéndole daño a él y te haces daño a ti misma – siguió hablando el ángel – razona un poco Anna ¡Esto no es lo mejor para nadie y lo sabes! – Anna se detuvo y el ángel se situó al frente de ella – tu misma puedes dejar al lado esa inseguridad que te agobia y convertir esta en la mejor navidad que puedes tener o dejar las cosas así y que sea otro amargo recuerdo que nunca se borrara y siempre dolerá – Anna apretó los puños y se dio media vuelta – piénsalo Anna. Es tu decisión.

El ángel desapareció y Anna no lo pensó ni dos segundos cuando ya se encontraba caminando en dirección donde había dejado a Yoh. Bien, haría un último esfuerzo y mejoraría aquello que ella misma empeoro. Pero Yoh también había pensado lo mismo y se dirigía a donde ella estaba.

- Lo siento – dijeron ambos cuando se encontraron.

- Es mi culpa Yoh yo me siento insegura pero no es por ti, es por todo y a la vez por nada – empezó a decir Anna – exagere las cosas y… - Yoh puso un dedo en sus labios callándola mientras sonreía cálidamente.

- Es mi culpa por no estar pendiente de ti – Yoh se encogió de hombros – tienes razón haces mucho por mí y yo ni siquiera sabía cómo te sentías con respecto a estas fechas – Yoh agarro las manos de su prometida – tienes derecho a estar molesta ¡pero tampoco para que termines conmigo! – Yoh rio un poco – entonces ¿Me perdonas por ser un prometido estúpido y por no estar pendiente de ti? – Anna le dio un breve beso.

- Solo si tú también me perdonas por mentirte – Yoh la abrazo y le devolvió el beso.

- Ven, vamos a la pensión solo tú y yo celebrando este día – Yoh sonrió – aunque el más hermoso regalo de navidad ya me lo diste. Abriste tu corazón conmigo y me compartiste tus sentimientos – Yoh la abrazo fuerte – Te amo Anna.

- Yo también te amo Yoh – dijo la itako mientras devolvía el abrazo.

- ¡Esto es un milagro de navidad! Jijijiji – Anna lo golpeo suavemente en un costado - ¡Auch! Jijiji.

Anna vio como cerca de un árbol se encontraba aquel ángel de cabello rubio y ojos azules sonriéndole cálidamente, mientras se desvanecía de a poco.

- Gracias por todo mama – susurro Anna mientras la sonrisa de aquel ángel se ensanchaba y le deseaba suerte.

- ¿Dijiste algo? Annita.

- Si, que ya debemos ir a la casa de Manta para alcanzar a la cena – Yoh miro a su prometida.

- ¿Estás segura? – Anna asintió – entonces vamos y te prometo no ignorarte como suelo hacer sin intención todos los años.

- Baka – susurro la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa.

Mientras aquella pareja, caminaba tomada de la mano y en completo pero reconfortante silencio, ese ángel, que había resultado siendo la madre de Anna, miraba con orgullo a su hija y a su yerno, felices, como debió ser desde un principio. Y pensando que el regalo más importante que le podían dar a su hija ya lo había recibido, ese amor incondicional que ella no le había podido dar, unos grandes amigos y un gran amor.

En esa mesa de la cocina de la pensión descansaban olvidados dos regalos con gran significado. El de Yoh, un brazalete que había pertenecido a la madre de Anna en el que aparecía una foto de ella con sus padres cuando era pequeña y del otro lado una foto de ellos dos, el de Anna, unos zapaticos de bebe acompañados de un chupete y un biberón, que tenían como significado el próximo integrante de la familia que vendría en unos cuantos meses.

Una navidad que sin duda quedaría en el corazón y en el recuerdo de esa pareja enamorada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Un pequeño regalito de navidad… espero que les guste, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo… Lo siento por la falta de originalidad del título, soy un asco pensando eso… y lo siento si los personajes también aparecen un poco OCC.**

**Sin más, les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año 2012…**


End file.
